Sizzling Heat
by Dmarx
Summary: The reality of spending an entire week in the Hamptons with Kate already has him completely on edge, but when she casually drops her hand to his leg, fingers tracing tantalizing patterns on the inside of his thigh, he's not sure they're going to make it to the beach house without him crashing his car into a ditch. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: The reality of spending an entire week in the Hamptons with Kate already has him completely on edge, but when she casually drops her hand to his leg, fingers tracing tantalizing patterns on the inside of his thigh, he's not sure they're going to make it to the beach house without him crashing his car into a ditch. No spoilers for anything upcoming._

_Author's Note: Because it's been a while since I've written something non-episode related. And I felt like spicing things up a bit. The rating will go up to M, so make sure to put this fic and/or me on your alerts._

_Thanks to Andy for betaing and encouraging me through my whiny, writing-M-fic-is-so-hard rants._

_Disclaimer: Heh. Not so much._

* * *

**Sizzling Heat**

It's been a brutal summer.

Blistering heat, high humidity, and a long string of disgusting, obscure, and challenging cases. Kate hasn't had any vacation days until this week and Castle has been hard at work on his next novel, meaning that she's been spending a large number of days at the precinct without her partner. And, recently, an increasing number of nights alone in bed as he stays up until the wee hours, frantically scrambling to meet the next deadline. Add all of that together and the result is a very grumpy Detective, an exhausted writer, and a very deprived couple.

But Kate finally has some vacation days and Castle just sent in the first draft of his manuscript late yesterday evening and it was a completely spur of the moment decision but they packed their suitcases at eleven o-clock last night, grabbed a few hours of dead-to-the-world sleep, and woke with the sun this morning to head out to the Hamptons for the week.

They're both beyond exhausted, worked to their limits over the last two months. Between long days of detective work and Castle's promotional engagements, meetings, and manuscript deadlines, they've hardly had any time together. He's been up until three or four in the morning. She's been waking at the crack of dawn to solve murders.

In fact, Kate can probably count on two hands the number of nights they've gone to bed at the same time in the last two months.

(Because yes, they've shared a bed almost every day this summer. And she's staunchly ignoring the implications of that fact.)

But now they have the entire week off, with nothing but the last half hour of their drive standing between them and a week of relaxation, sun, sand, sleeping, and sex. Lots of sex.

Kate smiles to herself at the thought, leans back against the seat and stretches her arms over her head, releasing the knots from her overstressed muscles. She can't help but notice the way Castle's eyes leave the road, flicking down to her chest and back up, out to the road again and then back to her figure, curves accentuated as she arches her back, plays it up for him now that he's watching her.

She's wearing a light yellow sundress, not exactly low cut, but low enough in the front that Castle can just catch a glimpse of cleavage as he glances over again. God, it's been far too long since either of them had the time or energy for a bout of spontaneous I-need-you-right-now sex against the nearest surface. And he wants her. Badly.

From the way her eyes darken underneath his unsubtle perusal, he has a feeling that it's mutual. Very mutual.

Kate relaxes back against the cool leather seat, drops her arms back to her sides, but at the last minute one hand takes a detour and lands squarely on Castle's upper thigh. Right at the hem of his shorts.

His muscles tense beneath her touch, and it's a good thing the car is set on cruise because otherwise he's pretty sure he would have just sped up by about twenty miles per hour.

His eyes fall to her hand, jump back to the road briefly before he turns his head slightly to look at Kate. Her body is relaxed and at ease, head resting against the seatback, face tilted up towards the sun and eyes closed. She's the picture of relaxation, complete with the sun glinting off of her hair and the soft, innocent smile on her face.

But the way her fingers are dancing against his skin, the pads of each digit teasing the soft flesh of his inner thigh, is anything but innocent. She's playing with fire and he knows that she knows it. He can tell by the slight increase in her breathing, the way her chest now visibly rises and falls with each inhale and exhale. The way she's playing unknowing and coy. And to the untrained eye, she's doing a fantastic job of it, but he knows her better than that. Much better.

Her fingers skim beneath the hemline, shifting under the fabric and trailing higher and higher. His muscles flutter beneath her touch, tense with his efforts of self-restraint, and Kate smirks as she feels his leg twitch. She adjusts her arm, allows her fingers to slide further around his leg, and this time his foot actually lifts off the floor in surprise.

"Kate," he groans, dropping one hand to cover hers, stopping the motion of her fingers.

"Problem?" she asks with a smirk, tilting her head towards him, eyes twinkling knowingly as they pointedly drop to his crotch before lifting back to his face.

He refuses to dignify her smugness with a response, instead simply removes her hand from his leg and deposits it back in her own lap. Kate wisely says nothing, allows him a few minutes to regain his bearings. Because as much as she would love to have her wicked way with him right here in the car on the way to the Hamptons...and she has some pretty good ideas about how to drive him wild...she'd also rather not get him pulled over and cited for reckless driving. Or cause him to wreck his car. She can be wild and daring, but she's more of a calculated risk type of girl.

What she has in mind most certainly falls well past that line.

* * *

She gives him ten minutes before she's back at it, fingers on his inner thigh, dancing across his skin and leaving pinpricks of fire spreading out from each point of contact. His hands tighten on the wheel, knuckles growing white with the strain, because he's about two seconds away from pulling onto the shoulder and having his way with her right here in the front seat of his car.

It's not a secluded area at all and other drivers would most certainly be able to see what they're up to. It would be stupid and he's really not keen on having someone recognize him and snap a picture of him having sex on the side of the road. Kate would kill him. And despite the numerous other things he's been photographed doing in the past, even he would be embarrassed by this one. His intimate activities with Kate are private, and he wants them to remain that way.

But if she doesn't stop driving him wild, he may not be able to be held responsible for his own actions for much longer.

As if she can read his mind, she chooses that moment to give his thigh a little squeeze, follows it up with a gentle scrape of her nails over his skin.

Castle grits his teeth, jaw clenched, determined not to let her get to him. Well, more so than she already is. Because despite his best efforts, he can't hide _all _the evidence of what she's doing to him. And he knows that she knows that too. It's evident in the way that she turns her head slightly to look out the side window, watching the scenery pass them by as they draw nearer and nearer to their destination. In the way that her hair all falls over her right shoulder, exposing the long line of her neck to his peripheral vision. In the arousal darkening her eyes that she just can't hide.

But if she wants to turn this into a battle of self-control, he's sure as hell not going to give in this easily. He's on edge, but no more so than she is. Because he knows from experience that for all the front she puts forward, when she gets in moods like this, it doesn't take much to crack her.

He loves that he can do that to her.

And as soon as they get to the beach house, she better watch out, because he's _so_ going to make her lose control.

More than once.

* * *

_Thoughts?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Summary: The reality of spending an entire week in the Hamptons with Kate already has him completely on edge, but when she casually drops her hand to his leg, fingers tracing tantalizing patterns on the inside of his thigh, he's not sure they're going to make it to the Hamptons without him crashing his car into a ditch. _

_Author's Note: This chapter is M-ish. Next chapter will actually be M._

_Disclaimer: Heh. Not so much._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

They make it out of the car, but just barely.

Kate steps out first, pauses to stretch her arms over her head, shake out her legs. Her goal is to play unaffected, to drive him completely up the wall. And it would have worked, too, had she not moved at quite such a leisurely pace.

Because just as she shuts the door and turns to make her way to the house, a pair of arms wrap around her from behind, trapping her against a warm, solid body. His hands span out from there, one sliding higher so his thumb nudges against the bottom curve of her breasts while the other dips lower, too low to be considered innocent but just high enough to be horribly teasing.

Despite her best efforts, Kate can't stop the way she wriggles against him, arching into his touch and attempting to maneuver beneath his hands to align the pressure with where she wants it most. Her motions press her further into the cradle of his body, leaving no doubt in her mind as to exactly how affected _he_ is by all of this, this teasing, torturous game of not-so-innocent touches and caresses.

His hand slides higher still, firmly cupping her breast through her clothes, and Kate drops her head back against his shoulder, can't help the breathy sigh that escapes her lips. Castle latches onto the newly exposed expanse of skin on her neck and shoulder, kissing and sucking and nipping his way across while his hand continues its ministrations, switching its attention now to the other breast.

Before her mind can catch up with her body, she's spinning them around, pressing Castle up against the car and flattening her body against his, toe to toe, chest to chest, and everything in between pressed together as tightly as possible while still wearing clothing. Her hands are flat against his chest, holding him in place as her lips descend on his in a hungry, frantic kiss.

Because God, she's been wanting to do this for two hours now. Or, really, two months. It's been a long time since they've been able to just completely let go like this.

If things go as planned, they'll both be _letting go_ quite a bit this week.

Kate's hands slide across his shoulders to rest against the car on either side of his head as his wrap around her waist, holding her against him. As if there's anywhere else she'd rather be.

She deepens the kiss, tongue tangling with his, hot and wet and _so good_, and God, she wants him right here, right now. All she has to do is open the door and shove him into the back seat, climb on top of him and have her way with him.

Hell, it's private property...they can forgo the back seat entirely and go at it right here up against the side of the car if they really want to.

But all of the sudden, Castle's gone, slipping out from between her arms and backing away, leaving her confused and riled up and completely frustrated, and _dammit, _she's supposed to be the one teasing him, not the other way around. Because she wants him. Badly. Only now she's going to have to admit to it, because there's no way in hell she's letting him walk away and leave her in this state.

He bypasses the house entirely, walking around to the back yard, because it's warm and sunny and he knows exactly how they're going to spend the rest of the day, and as much as he loves the bed here, right now sun and sand and the ocean are so much more enticing. There's plenty of time for the bed...and the sofa and the shower and probably the kitchen counter...later. Right now he just wants her, naked skin glowing in the sun, the golden light glinting off of her hair and her eyelashes, making them shimmer.

She's beautiful all the time, but naked, chest heaving, slight cover of sweat on her sun-kissed skin as she shatters around him...he'll never get tired of seeing her like that. Never.

He fights the urge to turn around, to go after her. He was sure she'd follow him. He still is. He just wishes she'd hurry up, because he wants her _now._

Of course, he should have known better than to think that Kate Beckett wouldn't play and tease right back. That she wouldn't take her sweet time, leaving him wanting her just as badly as he knows she wants him.

Yeah, he didn't think this through very well.

He's just about to admit defeat and go after what he wants when he hears the softest swishes of feet in the grass behind him, growing steadily nearer. He feels the heat of her body behind him just as two hands slide into the front pockets of his shorts. Kate's lithe body presses up against his, cheek coming to rest against his shoulder blades, as he gazes out over the ocean.

"Hey," she murmurs, lulling him into a false sense of security.

"Mmmm," he replies, reaching back to awkwardly wrap his arms around her.

"Whatcha doing?"

He shrugs, sighs contentedly. "Enjoying the view."

Kate nods against him, fingers wriggling back and forth in his pockets, exerting just the lightest amounts of pressure on his crotch before sliding back out of the fabric enclosures. She's careful to brush against him as she moves her hands, and it's cruel and she knows it but he's just so much fun to tease. Plus, when she gets him this riled up, things have a way of rising to a whole new level.

Literally and figuratively.

And after how he left her, panting and needy against the car, he deserves the teasing. Besides, she knows that he secretly loves it.

"Okay, well I think I might go take a nap for a bit," Kate says softly, voice airy and detached.

She's gone before the words register, smirking over her shoulder as she turns and saunters towards the back porch. She doesn't actually have a house key, doesn't have a way to get into their bedroom without him. But she knows she doesn't need one. Because she could feel how badly he wants her and she knows she's got him now.

Right where she wants him.

* * *

_Thoughts?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Summary: The reality of spending an entire week in the Hamptons with Kate already has him completely on edge, but when she casually drops her hand to his leg, fingers tracing tantalizing patterns on the inside of his thigh, he's not sure they're going to make it to the Hamptons without him crashing his car into a ditch._

_Author's Note: So I might be enjoying this teasing thing a bit too much. But it's just so much FUN! However, I decided to put you all out of your misery...this chapter is actually M._

_Disclaimer: Heh. Not so much._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Castle is giving in before he even realizes it, hurrying across the lawn after her, and even when his mind catches up with the fact that she's bested him yet again, he can't be bothered to care.

He just needs her.

Now.

The pull is magnetic, powerful, and he can't resist any longer. Not after the stress of the past few weeks and the teasing that took place in the car for the entire last portion of the drive up here.

He can never resist her.

Castle catches up with her on the porch, snagging her around the waist and tugging her back against him. She lets out a soft 'ooomph,' falls against him easily, and he welcomes her eagerly into the cradle of his body. She fits so perfectly, lithe and lean, and he wraps his arms all the way around her slim waist, holding her tightly. She drops her head back and to the side as he latches onto her neck, can't contain the whimper that escapes as his teeth make contact with her skin.

"Castle," she breathes.

He turns her then, hands on her waist guiding her around to face him. Because she's panting out his name and he knows that if she's doing that, her eyes will be dark with arousal, shimmering pools of black amidst a ring of ever-changing green and brown. And he needs to see her, needs to watch the minute changes in her facial expressions that accompany the soft noises that are leaving her mouth.

Their eyes meet briefly, hazy with lust, before he presses his lips to hers, hot and wanting. He turns them slightly, backs her up against the railing of the porch, mouth never leaving hers.

Kate's hands make their way beneath his shirt, nails scratching lightly against the dimples at the base of his spine, and he bucks into her, so far gone already and they're still...why exactly are they still fully clothed?

Castle wraps his arms around her shoulders, fingers fiddling for the zipper on her dress. He grasps it with uncoordinated fingers, tugs it open, wastes no time in slipping his fingers beneath the fabric, one hand trailing up her shoulder blade to slide the strap down her arm, the other impatiently seeking the clasp of her bra.

She'd be teasing him for his impatience if she wasn't currently attempting to work his shirt over his head. But Castle refuses to remove his hands from her skin, determined in his quest to divest her of her clothing, so she gives up on the shirt, goes for his belt and the button on his shorts instead.

Kate loosens them all and his shorts fall to his ankles. She pushes his boxers down after them and Castle lifts a foot to step out of them, nearly trips as the pant leg catches on his sandal.

She catches him with her arms slung low around his hips, unintentionally bringing his pelvis into sharp contact with hers, and he groans as hard meets soft, so close to where he wants her and yet still separated by two layers of fabric.

Only now does Castle reluctantly release his grip on her, calming his movements enough to toe off his sandals, step out of his shorts. Kate takes advantage of his pause, guides his shirt up and over his head this time, leaving him completely naked, the warm summer air caressing his already flushed skin.

She slides the other strap of her dress down her arm, allows it to flutter to the ground, leaving her in a red lacy bra and a scrap of fabric that kind of, maybe, sort of counts as underwear.

"God," Castle groans, successfully unclasping her bra this time, and Kate locks eyes with him as she slowly peels the garment from her body.

His eyes are dark, swimming with arousal as they flicker back and forth between her eyes and her mouth and her newly exposed skin, and heat floods her entire body at his hungry perusal.

The bra slips to the porch as she reaches for her underwear, but Castle catches her hands, halts their descent.

"Let me," he murmurs, leaning in close so his lips are at her ear, breath hot against her skin. His fingers slip beneath the waistband, pads of the digits tracing parallel lines down the front of her hipbones as he slides the lace down her legs.

He follows with his mouth, kissing a line down the middle of her chest until he's kneeling in front of her, underwear long since forgotten at her feet. Castle dips his tongue into her belly button, swirls it around once before pressing a kiss just beneath it, lower, lower, lower. He exhales over her most sensitive area, warm breath generating a wonderfully strange sensation, and she whimpers – _whimpers _–as he presses his lips to her in a gentle kiss.

Only Castle would tease her this tenderly when he's so obviously painfully aroused.

But Kate is in no mood for patience right now, threads her fingers through his hair and gives it a gentle tug. Castle lifts his eyes, locks them with hers, slides his tongue through her folds just once as he gets to his feet. Kate's knees buckle, legs giving out, the railing at her back the only thing keeping her upright because _God, _the way his dark eyes meet hers as he teases her with his tongue is _so hot_.

But then Castle is wrapping his arms around her thighs, hoisting her up and against him. She slings her arms around his neck, winds her legs around his waist, and now it's Castle's turn to nearly collapse. On wobbly legs he somehow manages to get them to the sofa-like wicker chair that adorns the deck, sinks down, Kate now straddling his lap.

He shifts beneath her and she lifts to position herself over him, sinks down, taking him inside of her in one smooth stroke. His hands dig into her hipbones and her name spills from his lips on a breathy pant as she settles down against him. He's buried so deep inside of her that he has no idea how he's supposed to make this last because she's twisting her hips against him, grinding down, seeking pressure against her clit, and he's already so far past the point of control.

"Kate," he groans, tightening his grip and stilling her. "Kate, stop."

She lifts her head then, eyes seeking his in confusion.

"It's too good," he manages on a groan, even his facial muscles strained as he reins himself in. "Just...give me a minute."

She can't help the smug smile that spreads across her face but Castle doesn't seem to mind either, just leans in and kisses her grinning mouth, nipping at her lower lip. Kate teases him right back, tongue peeking out tangle with his, and his arms slide up her body until one is wrapped around her shoulders, the other cupping the back of her head, holding her close.

She's lost in his kiss, in the tender scrape of his fingernails against her scalp, so when he lifts his hips, driving just that much deeper into her, she gasps, walls fluttering around him.

"Oh, God, Castle," she breathes, lifting herself slightly before sinking back down. He meets her with another upward stroke of his hips and then they're setting a frantic pace, completely devoid of their usual rhythm. She clings to his shoulders as they move, breaking the kiss in favor of oxygen because holy crap, she's already breathing heavily and she's probably not going to survive this week because they've only been here a few minutes and she's already so on edge.

He meets her stroke for stroke, deeper and deeper, and almost before she realizes what's happening, her walls are fluttering around him and she's grinding into him and his breathing stutters in that way that means he's _so close. _

His arms slide lower once again, banding across her lower back, urging her closer, closer, closer.

Kate twists her hips, clenches around him, and he's gone, releasing inside of her as she spasms around him, bodies pressed together so tightly that he can feel the waves of her orgasm flutter through the muscles of her abdomen as she collapses limply on top of him.

It's a long moment before Kate lifts her head from his shoulder, face flushed with heat, sweaty strands of hair plastered to her forehead. She looks thoroughly ravished. And so utterly sexy.

"God, we're good at that," Castle breathes.

A laugh bursts from her lips, surprised and at ease. Her hair is glinting in the late morning sun, eyes shimmering with love and happiness and lingering arousal, and he's at a complete loss of words.

"What?" she asks softly, one hand rising to cup his jaw.

Castle shakes his head, tries to fight off the web of love and awe and sex that's blocking the words that want to spill from his lips but can't quite make it to the surface just yet.

"Just...you," he murmurs, plants a soft kiss on her lips.

Kate smiles back, radiant and glowing, before reluctantly climbing off of him, standing on shaky legs. Castle leans down onto his side, lifts his legs up so he's extended along the length of the wicker sofa. He raises an arm, beckoning her into his embrace, and she comes willingly, lowering herself to the bench and curling into the cradle of his warm, sated body.

She knows they're both exhausted, both desperately in need of sleep. She also knows that they won't stay sated for long because, well, they never do.

But that's why they're here; an entire week of sun and sand and relaxation, swimming in the ocean, and long walks on the beach, and a general lack of clothing. Of passionate sex and whispered words and hours spent cuddled up with each other, reveling in their togetherness, their love.

Kate drifts off with a peaceful smile on her face and the feel of Castle wrapped around her from behind.

She wakes to his lips on her neck and his hand between her legs and the insistent press of him against her back. She sighs contentedly, holding onto this blissful almost-wakefulness for just a moment longer before tilting her head back, reaching behind her to guide his lips to hers.

He's insatiable.

They both are.

And she loves it.

* * *

**END**

* * *

_Thoughts?_


End file.
